


do I smooth your checkered past?

by salmonpanties



Series: I'm breathless, you've taken my breath away [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonpanties/pseuds/salmonpanties
Summary: Myungjun has just moved out of his parents house, he's got a cosy apartment and a nice job at a local café he works at between classes. That's where he meets this kid under a somewhat unfortunate circumstance, which contains an accident and the sweet, sweet smell of strawberry. What's his deal?
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: I'm breathless, you've taken my breath away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625194
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. strawberry milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back on their bs (hint: it's me).  
> well… here's the back story of how mj and jinjin met in "i'm in love with a fairytale", which no one asked for lmao-  
> (you don't have to read "i'm in love with a fairytale" to understand this story. this takes place a few years before that).

Myungjun opened the door with a small sigh. It was his second shift at the nice small café he had found a job at. The owner had been very kind to accept him, a 17 year old and a high school student. He needed the money to be able to pay for his rent. 

He had just moved out from his parents’ house. It hadn’t been an easy choice, his mum had been very worried about his decision to leave and live on his own, but he did feel as though he had to break free. He loved his parents and the house he had grown up in, but he would never be able to grow up if they didn’t stop doting on him. But it was expensive, living in an apartment. He sighed again.

When he got inside, he tried to shift his thoughts and turned to smile at his coworker. 

“Welcome, Myungjun!”, she greeted him. She was a pretty girl, a university student, and she was kind. Myungjun liked to work with her. 

His smile widened. 

“Hi, Eunha noona”. 

She nodded, and then gestured to the door behind the desk. 

”You’re right on time. You go and change into your uniform”.

He smiled at her again, and walked to the door. He moved to his locker, putting in his bag and jacket. He had walked straight from one of his classes, and the weight was nice to lose. He changed into the pants and the button up, both in shades of blue. He glanced at himself in the body mirror on the wall, combed his fingers through his dark hair and left the room. When he got out, Eunha greeted him again. 

“Heung hyung is on break right now, but he’ll be back in a few minutes. It’s the three of us this afternoon”.

Myungjun nodded. 

“Great!”

She smiled. 

“We can chat a bit more in a bit, there’s an order that needs to be taken out though”.

He picked up a tray, and waited for the girl to finish with the drink she was preparing. When she was finished, she put a milkshake and a sandwich on it. 

“There you go! It’s table 13”.

He nodded to her, and walked around the desk. He liked this job well enough, even if he still was a bit green. He balanced the tray on his left hand, as he walked down the rows of tables. 

_9… 10… 11… 12… 13._

When he made it to the right table, he stopped. In the seat a kid sat, and he looked up when Myungjun stopped by him. The boy smiled to him, and his bright smile made Myungjun genuinely return it. 

“Here you go, a sandwich and a strawberry milkshake-“

When Myungjun put down the plate with the sandwich on and moved to also grab the cup, he found it slippery from the cold content. It all went quickly from there, and before he could realise what had happened, it was slipping from his hands and right into the boy’s lap. 

When the drink fell over his dark pullover with a splash, everything froze. Myungjun couldn’t say anything, just stare at the light pink that now was adorning the blue fabric. The boy was seemingly shocked, staring up and down between his shirt and Myungjun. No one spoke, until a voice sounded behind them. 

“Oh my god, Myungjun-ah!”

Myungjun suddenly could move again, and turned to the voice. Choi Heung stood behind him, looking upset. Myungjun cringed. The tall man walked up to the both of them, turning to the kid in the seat. 

“We’re so sorry! He’s new at work, and still a bit green. I’ll get you a towel, and of course a full refund and a gift card! That is, if you can forgive us. We’ll totally make sure in every way this won’t happen again!”

Myungjun felt himself shrink where he stood, feeling the gaze of all customers on him where he stood. The kid spoke. 

“Oh, it’s fine! Totally fine! It’s not as though I can’t clean my clothes! Don’t worry”.

Heung shook his head. 

“Nonsense! I’m gonna go and get a towel, and then you can come to the desk, either get a new drink to your food, or if you’d rather get it to go, it’s up to you. Anyhow, we’ll get you a gift card!”

The kid looked uncomfortable and Myungjun suddenly hated him. When the kid turned his eyes to him, Myungjun had to stop a scowl wanting to form on his face. 

“Are you fine?”, he asked. 

Myungjun almost let his annoyance show on his face, but then he also saw his hyung watch him in his periphery, expectant. He coughed to save face. 

“Yes, I’m… I’m very sorry”.

The kid smiled hesitantly. 

“No worries. It could happen to anyone”.

Myungjun nodded, feeling annoyed again at being belittled by a _kid_. 

“Well, Myungjun, maybe you should work behind the counter for now”.

Myungjun nodded, cheeks flushed, as he sent one last look to the kid and made his way to the desk. Behind him, he heard Heung talk to the kid. He swallowed. 

When he got up to the desk, his noona looked dissatisfied with him as well. 

“Myungjun, let’s change place, ok?”

He nodded. 

“Yes, I’m sorry”.

She sighed. 

“It was an accident, and those happen. But we’ll have to tell boss about this, and for the foreseeable future you probably won’t be working on the floor”.

He nodded again, cheeks flooding with heat. 

“I understand…”

For the next minutes he stood behind the register, and not much happened. After a while, though, the kid came up to the register. On his shirt was a dark spot, from where the milkshake had been cleaned. This time Myungjun frowned. 

“Hi…”, the kid greeted. “I, uh, I’d like to get a new milkshake to go?”

Myungjun nodded, not meeting his gaze. 

“How much do you want on the gift card?”

The kid hummed. 

“I don’t mind it”.

Myungjun sighed. 

“Please”.

The kid coughed. 

“Well, I-“.

Myungjun interrupted. 

“I’ll put ₩18000 on it, is that ok?”

The kid spoke. 

“Yes, I’m… yes, that’s ok, thank you”.

Myungjun still frowned. 

“Not at all. It’s the least we can do”.

Myungjun was glad when the card was filled and the drink was finished, and he could see the kid go. He groaned into his hands. 

-

When Myungjun’s boss called him between classes the next day, he was sure it was to tell him he didn’t have to come back to work that afternoon. He bit his nail, as he moved away from his friend Guk Heon and answered the call. 

“Hello?”, he greeted. 

On the other end, he heard his boss’ light tone come through. 

“Hello, Myungjun”.

He let go of his thumb, as he replied. 

“Hi, boss”.

He heard his boss pause, before chuckling lightly. 

“My, my, kid. You don’t have to sound so scared. I’m not calling to fire you”.

Myungjun’s mouth fell open. 

“Oh”.

She chuckled again. 

“Don’t worry about that, it could’ve been anyone. You know, Lee Eunha smashed a plate on her first day, and she too thought I was going to fire her”, she hummed amused at the memory. “I’m just calling to ease your mind. Though, I am going to take the cost of his purchase and the gift card off you pay, ok?”

Myungjun breathed out. 

“Yes, of course. Thank you”.

He could almost see her smile through the phone. 

“Don’t mind it. We’re happy to have you with us”.

Myungjun felt touched. 

“I’m glad to have this job, I’m very comfortable with it. It won’t happen again”. 

She hummed. 

“I know it won’t. You won’t be out on the floor for a while though, I hope you can understand that”.

Myungjun agreed, and they bid their farewells. When he got back to his friend, he was smiling for the first time since the accident. But still, a part of him, wished the boy wouldn’t come visit again.


	2. kids in windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi early update, lmao,,

Myungjun found himself behind the counter for the next shifts. It was ok, he still felt bitter about not being allowed to serve, but he figured it was fine. He was starting to get really good at taking and preparing orders. It was good, except one tiny detail. The kid was walking past the windows  _ all the time _ . Myungjun didn’t know if he just saw him more because he was on his mind, but every time he walked past Myungjun managed to look outside and meet his eyes. The kid always widened his eyes and hurried past. And it happened during this shift as well, which was a Saturday before noon. 

Myungjun sighed and tore his gaze away from the window, where the kid had just hurried past. 

“What the hell…”, he muttered to himself. 

But he had to turn his attention elsewhere, when a girl came up and made her order. He smiled at her, but his thoughts were elsewhere. 

-

“Guk Heon, I tell you, that kid is stalking past the café every other day! It’s like he has a hidden agenda to bully me for what happened!”

His friend laughed lowly. 

“Man, calm down, I bet that’s not it”.

Myungjun let out a huff of breath. 

“You’re not there when it happens! I always meet his gaze whenever he’s walking past! He’s staring in through the window!”

Guk Heon hummed, looking amused still. 

“Well, doesn’t that mean you’re looking as well?”

Myungjun glared. 

“I’m allowed to let my gaze wander, ain’t I?”

Guk Heon didn’t reply, simply sipped out of his can of coke. It ticked Myungjun off. 

He snarled. 

“I swear, Gukkie!”

Guk Heon rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t call me that”, he said, but his tone was light. “And get over it. He’s just a kid, you’re being kinda immature about this, you know”.

Myungjun rolled his eyes right back. 

“Piss off”.

Guk Heon yelped as Myungjun took a fry from his plate, and threw at him. Myungjun found that helped a smile come over his lips, at least. 

-

Myungjun was on his break, speaking to his mother while he ate a cup of instant ramen in the back room. 

“ _ Myungjun, how’s it going with the new apartment? Are you eating well? _ ”

Myungjun swallowed a noodle, as he replied to his cooing mother. 

“Yes, mother, om managing”.

He heard her hum through the phone. 

“ _ You’re not only eating noodles, right? You’re eating your veggies? _ ”

Myungjun looked down into his almost empty cup, the sole noodle he had on his utensils. 

“Yes, mother…”

When she spoke again she sounded dissatisfied. 

“ _ Are you eating only noodles? _ ”

He put the piece in his mouth, and rose from his chair. When he walked to the trash can and threw away the paper cup, he answered her. 

“You don’t need to worry! But I need to get back to work”.

She sighed. 

“ _ I’m your mother, that’s what I’m supposed to do. But ok, honey, I love you, ok? Take care. And please do come over for a meal now and then, young man _ ”.

Myungjun rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes, ok, I’ll come by soon. Love you too, bye!”

He hung up on the phone, and put it in his back pocket. He picked up the apron and pulled it over his head, and walked out of the back room. Heung smiled at him as he walked up to him behind the counter. 

“Welcome back, kiddo. Had a nice meal?”

Myungjun smiled back. 

“Yes, though I was on the phone with my mother the whole break. She’s always worrying”.

Heung laughed. 

“That’s what they’re for”.

Myungjun chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess so…”

Heung hummed.

“Well, if you could take over? It’s rather calm now, so I figured I could go look over the goods”.

Myungjun nodded. 

“Sure!”

The man smiled, and walked to the door leading to the back room. Myungjun was left to his own devices. He hummed as he leaned on the desk, looking over the café and its’ inhabitants. It was filled with the sound of quiet murmurs between middle school-girls, and the sound of man tapping on his laptop as he sipped out of his cup of coffee. With the early spring light coming in from outside and the refreshing air coming in through an opened window, he felt at ease. But as he glanced outside he froze. Outside the windows, his gaze met a pair of dark brown eyes. The kid. Myungjun straightened his body at once. He was standing still outside, just looking at him. Myungjun found himself holding his breath, waiting for the kid to walk past, but instead almost choked as the kid instead turned for the door. When he made it to the counter in quick steps, Myungjun was gaping. The kid looked nervous and flushed. He stopped abruptly before him, staring into his eyes. 

He was quiet for a few seconds, before biting his lip and then almost shouting out. 

“Hyung, I like you! Please go out with me!”

Myungjun’s chin fell to the floor. He felt his face grow hot. In the background, the noises of the customers has quieted down, but he barely registered it, only had eyes for the red-faced boy in front of him. 

Myungjun closed his mouth, swallowed, before opening his mouth to speak. 

“I’m- I’m sorry?”

The kid was red as a tomato in the face, but his eyes were determined. 

“I like you!”

Myungjun couldn’t help but stare. 

“But… I got milkshake all over your shirt?”

The kid shook his head. 

“I don’t care!”

The kid was fiddling with his shirt, glancing down at the floor. Myungjun didn’t know what to say, feeling totally put on the spot. The kid looked up at him again. 

“Please give me a chance!”

At once, Myungjun couldn’t quite remember why he had been cross in the first place. How could he ever had been, when this kid was in front of him as he was now, with flushed cheeks but an assertive gaze?

Myungjun swallowed again. 

“But we don’t even know each other…”

The kid shook his head again. 

“That’s the point! I want to get to know you! My name is Park Jin Woo, I’m 15 and I go to Seoul High School! I know your name is Myungjun, and that you’re at least two years older than me! And I know that I want to get to know you better than that!”

Myungjun gaped again. When he finally could manage to speak, it was with a slight stutter. 

“I’m- uh, yes. My name is Kim Myungjun, I’m 17, I go to Whimoon…”

His words made the kid - Park Jin Woo - let go of his serious expression. When he smiled, it was like a sun shining through a cloudy sky. Myungjun couldn’t help but feel a small smile form on his lips as well. That made Jin Woo smile even wider. 

“Thank you, Myungjun hyung! Please accept me!”

Myungjun blinked, his smile now almost a full one. 

“Well, I- I guess there wouldn’t be no harm in meeting in private some time”.

The boy laughed. 

“I’m so glad!”, he smiled. He then spoke again, “I’d like a cup of latte?”

Myungjun’s smile faltered a bit at the sudden change in topic. That made the other boy chuckle. 

“Please, one to-go! So you can write your number on the cup!”

Myungjun got it, and laughed as well. 

“Of course, a latte coming up!”

Jin Woo made the purchase, satisfied smile on his lips, and Myungjun turned to make the order. As it was finished, he picked up a pen from the pocket on his apron, scribbling down his number. When he handed it over, they both smiled shyly as their fingers touched. 

“Well…”, Myungjun said, as they both glanced between their feet and the other. 

Jin Woo laughed lowly. 

“Thanks for the coffee. You’ll hear from me, hyung”.

Myungjun smiled, at last looking up to meet his eyes. 

“Yeah… I’m betting on it, Park Jin Woo”.

Jin Woo nodded, smiled and then turned to the door. Myungjun’s eyes didn’t leave the door even after the younger man had passed through. He was sighing deeply, when a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Wow, Myungjun-ah, I’m happy for you”.

Myungjun turned his face to the source and found his hyung looking at him, face smug. His face grew hot. 

“Ah, hyung…”

Looking around the room, he saw the customers were looking at him smiling as well. He hid his face in his hands, groaning. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see his hyung looking at him. 

“Good job. I would’ve never thought that spilling drinks on someone was the way to go, if so I could’ve saved a lot of both money and time!”

Myungjun punched him on the shoulder, but Heung merely chuckled and it gave no satisfaction. All he wanted was for his shift to be over, so he could find out if he had gotten a message from a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this will be abt 3 chapter probs…  
> also me: *writes abt 4 chapters, and is nowhere near finished yet*  
> i realised there were too much to uncover in just 3 chapters ok, pls bear w me, ok...
> 
> if u liked this pls leave some kudos and comments,, pls


	3. movie at the cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah shit here we go again

Myungjun was nervous, standing outside the movie theatre. He was waiting for Jin Woo to show up, they were about to watch some action movie which had just started airing. They had agreed to meet up around 18.30, to buy snacks before the movie started at 19.00. The clock was now 18.20, and Myungjun had been waiting since 18.10. He was just so nervous. This was the first meeting since the situation at the café, which was half a week ago. Jin Woo had texted him that day, and they had been texting constantly since then. The boy was on his mind all the time, so much that his mum had noticed when he had visited them on the past Wednesday. The memory of the family dinner had him sighing deeply:

His phone had buzzed several time during their dinner, so much that his mum eventually commented on it.

“ _ Oh, who’s that making your phone blow up? _ ”

Myungjun had chuckled nervously, scratching his neck before replying.

“ _ Mother, it’s no one. Just a friend _ ”.

She had hummed, as she took a spoonful of soup. His father just kept reading from his newspaper, not really paying attention.

“ _Kim_ _ Guk Heon? He’s such a nice young man _ ”.

Myungjun slid his phone down into his pocket, from where it had been lying on the table.

“ _ Ah, no, this is… a different friend _ ”.

She had paused at this, and so had his father, putting down the newspaper in his hand. His mum had smiled knowingly at him. Even before she spoke, Myungjun felt himself shrink.

“ _ Oh… ‘a different friend’, huh? _ ”

Myungjun had picked up his glass of water, taking a sip to save time before having to answer. He didn’t like the look on his parents’ faces.

“ _ Mother... _ ”, he had replied.

He saw his parents exchange a look, before his mother begun eating again and his father picked up the paper. Myungjun finally had started to relax again, when she spoke again.

“ _ Hm… it’d be nice with a future daughter-in-law _ ”.

Myungjun almost choked.

“ _ Mother! I’m 17! And it’s not like that _ ”.

His mother had smiled knowingly, before letting it go. The rest of the dinner had been awkward, at least to Myungjun. He didn’t know how his parents would react if he brought a guy home…

But he was going way ahead of himself. He let out another sigh, when a voice called out to him. 

“Myungjun hyung!”

He raised his head, seeing Jin Woo come to a stop in front of him. The boy was beaming at him, and Myungjun couldn’t help but mirror his expression. 

“Hello there!”

The boy spoke in a cheerful voice. 

“Did you wait long?”

Myungjun shook his head. 

“No, I just arrived myself”, he lied. 

Jin Woo nodded. 

“Great! Should we go inside, then?”

Myungjun smiled. 

“Yes”.

They walked through the entrance, moving straight to the cashier. Myungjun let Jin Woo lead the way, even though he glanced at the pick-and-mix shelves along the way.

“Jin Woo, you don’t want candy?”

The boy glanced back at him, cheeks suddenly a bit flushed.

“Ah, no… there’s actually a special offer on popcorn and drinks today. Is that fine by you? Sorry, I wasn’t thinking”.

Myungjun smiled at him, shaking his head.

“That’s fine by me”.

Jin Woo nodded, and kept walking. The got in line, and Jin Woo glanced back at him as they got closer to the counter.

“Is it fine if I pay for it?”

Myungjun blinked.

“Uh…”, he hesitated.

Jin Woo smiled at him.

“Please, I really want to. After all, it was me who asked you out”.

Myungjun shrugged, and replied with a smile.

“Well, I guess it’s ok…”

Jin Woo nodded, and turned to the counter as it became their turn.

“Hello, what would you like to have this evening?”, the girl behind the desk asked.

Jin Woo replied immediately.

“I’d like the couple’s combo!”

Myungjun felt his cheeks heat up at once, and even more so as he saw the girl do a double-take as she glanced between the two of them. But she recovered quickly, and smiled.

“Sure! It’ll be  ₩ 18500”.

Myungjun still felt a bit taken aback, when Jin Woo had paid for their snacks and they were walking toward the movie saloon. He was being a bit quiet, when they finally settled down, and after awhile Jin Woo spoke.

“I’m sorry”.

Myungjun turned his head so quickly he feared a whiplash.

“What?”

Jin Woo glanced at him, before swallowing loudly.

“For asking for a couple’s combo. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”.

Myungjun looked down on his popcorns.

“Ah, no… it’s fine. It was a good deal”.

When he looked up at Jin Woo again, he saw the other watching him, a slight frown adorning his forehead.

“Hyung… I’m serious about wanting to date you. But you don’t have to feel like you have to go along with whatever I want. It’s… it would suck, of course, but it’s fine”.

Jin Woo quieted down as more people started to fill up the saloon, and Myungjun replied while the murmur was still loud enough to not risk being heard by too many.

“Jin Woo, it’s fine. I said yes because I wanted to. It’s just that… I’m not out”.

Myungjun looked down again, as he said those words. He felt like a coward. When he felt a warm hand come to rest on his arm, he almost jumped. He glanced at Jin Woo again, finding the boy with a reassuring smile on his lips.

“Hyung, I don’t care about that. It’s not easy to come out”.

Myungjun wet his lips.

“Have you?”

Jin Woo simply shrugged. Myungjun waited for him to speak, but he did not, and eventually Myungjun let it go.

“I want to be here”, Myungjun finally said. 

The smile which formed on Jin Woo’s face was blinding, and it made Myungjun’s heart flutter.

-

“I really liked it”.

Myungjun hummed in agreement, as they walked out of the building.

“Yes, I did too”.

Jin Woo smiled at him. They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a crossroad, and then slowed down.

“Well, I’m going this way”, Jin Woo said and gestured to one of the directions. “I had a nice time tonight”.

Myungjun smiled back.

“Yes, me too… let’s do it again sometime. My treat”.

Jin Woo beamed. Before Myungjun could register what was happening, the younger boy had stepped forward and pressed his lips to his cheek. When he stepped back, Myungjun couldn’t help but stare, hand flying to hold over his now burning cheek.

Jin Woo laughed.

“Well, goodnight, hyung!”

He turned and hurried away, and Myungjun couldn’t help but look at his back as he walked away, even after his silhouette had disappeared in the darkness.

-

Myungjun hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, the memory of Jin Woo’s kiss burning on his cheeks and haunting his mind. At the moment he was at work, yawning every other second. He didn’t like early shifts, and the time was only 11, so he had many hours to go.

He was yawning again, when he felt a slap on the back of his head.

“Ow!”, he called out, turning around.

Bak Jisub was standing beside him, one hand raised and the other on his hip. Myungjun almost groaned at the sight. He wasn’t as comfortable around this kid, as he was with Heung and Eunha. He braced himself.

“Myungjun, can you please focus on work? If you don’t get it together, I’ll have to take it up with the boss!”

Myungjun frowned slightly.

“Sorry, hyung, I didn’t sleep well”.

The boy rolled his eyes. 

“So what? Take some caffeine pills if the coffee doesn’t work. You’re interfering with business”.

Myungjun glanced around him. There were only two girls sitting in the room this forenoon. He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the harm? It’s a slow morning”.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. 

“What does that mean? That we can slack off just because it’s not many customers around? Do you think it seems like an attractive spot to come visit, if all you see when you look in through the window is one of the staff gaping like a flytrap?”

Myungjun massaged his temple, feeling an incoming headache form at the shrill voice of his coworker.

“Please, hyung. I doubt it seems so very nice either when all they can hear as they come inside is you chewing me out”.

Jisub looked as though he was fuming, but Myungjun knew he had won the argument this time. And Jisub seemed to know this as well, by the way he turn his face away with a short huff of air. Myungjun rolled his eyes again, as he let out another yawn and actually turned to make himself a nice cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi look at these sweet boys... i love them. soft.  
> also, i've finished this work, it'll be 8 chapters, including an epilogue. might f around and publish it once a week tho. i've not... dropped my binu one… lol. i swear. as a wise man once said: "i've nearly started" (George RR Martin (c)) jokes aside i swear it's coming up.  
> also how to write good chapter titles  
> also 2.0 uhhhh idk if anyone guessed (lmao probs not) but mjs friend is kookheon bc kookheon,, let's pretend they're the same age ok  
> also 3.0… why did i spell jinjin's name like that dsjfnjekrnf pls bear w me i started writing it like that and i don't feel like editing my whole text it's like 30+ pgs… pls don't drag me i'm sensitive  
> also 4.0 sorry for long end note...….. bye pls validate me
> 
> until next time!!!


	4. movie at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm hm let's go lesbians

Myungjun was a bit nervous, as he began re-arranging his things for the twentyeleventh time. Jin Woo was coming over at 17.30 for dinner and a movie, and he was a bit stressed. He had had the day off from work, so really it had just been him stressing, so much it had made it hard for him to concentrate on his lessons. He sighed, as he moved the flowerpot slightly to the left on the table, at last accepting that he was being silly. He took one last look at the small living room, before turning for the kitchen.

His kitchen was sorta small, but he figured it was good enough to cook in. Ever since he was a kid, he had enjoyed making food. Now, there was a tin of lasagna in the oven, filling the air with a nice and rich fragrance. He took a deep breath, before turning to check on it.

He hummed at himself.

“A few more minutes, huh…”

He had barely finished the thought, before there was a knock on the door. With one last look at the lasagna, he turned the heat off to let it sit in the after-heat, and went for the door. As he opened up, he found Jin Woo standing outside, smile on his lips and a bouquet in his arms. Pink roses.

“Hi, hyung”.

Myungjun smiled back, and let him in.

“Hi”.

Jin Woo stepped inside, and Myungjun closed the door behind him. The boy turned to him, and held out the bouquet.

“For you”.

Myungjun’s smile grew wider, as he took the flowers into his own arms. He sniffed them, and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Thank you, Jin Woo”.

The boy smiled back. When he had stepped out of his shoes, and hung up his jacket in the wardrobe, Myungjun took him into the kitchen. He put down the flowers on the desk, and opened a cupboard to take out a wase. As he filled it with water, he spoke.

“I’ve made lasagna, it should be finished by now. I was thinking, do you mind eating in front of the telly? I’ve got netflix”.

As he had put down the roses into the wase, he turned to Jin Woo. Jin Woo smiled at him.

“Sounds perfect”.

Myungjun smiled back, and went to put the wase on his small table. He smiled at the sight.

“They’re lovely…”

He heard Jin Woo laugh behind him. Myungjun turned with a hum.

“Well, you could take out two plates and some utensils, if you’d like? It’s in the cupboard”.

Jin Woo nodded, and moved to the cupboard Myungjun had gestured to. Myungjun himself turned to the oven, opening it up to take out the lasagna. It looked good, the cheese on top had turned a bit golden-brown. He put it down on an oven-mitt.

“Oh, it smells really nice, hyung”, Jin Woo said behind him.

Myungjun turned with a smile.

“I hope it will taste okay, too”.

Jin Woo laughed.

“I’m sure it will. And if it doesn’t, I’m hungry enough to eat just about anything”.

Myungjun laughed as well, before turning to pick up one of the plates and heave up hot lasagna on it.

-

About half an hour later, Jin Woo stretched out his arms above his head with a sigh.

“Thank you for the meal, hyung, it was delicious”.

Myungjun put down his own plate with a satisfied hum.

“You’re welcome”.

He took a sip out of his glass of water, before settling into a more comfortable position on the sofa. In his periphery he saw Jin Woo do the same, and felt almost a bit smug as the boy snuggled in beside him.

“Is this ok?”, he asked quietly.

Myungjun hummed in reply, not wanting to disturb the moment, instead leaning slightly into the other boy as well. Together they sat like that, not saying a word, as the explosions took place on the TV-screen.

-

It wasn’t until the second movie was almost halfway through, that Myungjun realised that Jin Woo was dozing off. He noticed by the way his weight grew heavier, and his breaths deeper. 

“Jin Woo?”, he whispered to the other boy.

He stirred slightly.

“Hm?”

Myungjun couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

“Are you tired?”

Jin Woo shook his head slowly.

“‘M not…”

Myungjun looked down at him, smiling.

“I think we can pause the movie, and finish it some other time, ok?”

Jin Woo hummed again. Myungjun glanced at the clock. She was a bit over 23.00 now.

“Jin Woo”, Myungjun tried again, waiting to continue until he heard the other boy confirm he was listening. “Does your parents know where you are?”

Jin Woo paused, sighing before answering.

“‘sn’t really care…”

Myungjun frowned.

“What did you say?”

Jin Woo opened his eyes, sitting up in a quick motion. Myungjun found he was missing the weight on his shoulder. Jin Woo still looked tired, but sharper, almost worried in some way.

“Nothing. I should go home, I think…”

Myungjun put a hand on his arm.

“Jin Woo, I can’t send you home like this. You can take my bed, just message your parents that you’re at a friend’s or something. I’ll take the sofa”.

Jin Woo frowned, looking hesitant. Myungjun gave him a stern look, and eventually he surrendered with a sigh.

“Okay, I’ll stay…”, he said. “But on one condition”.

Myungjun raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

Jin Woo smiled a lopsided smile, which Myungjun though looked really cute accompanied by his tired eyes.

“You’ll sleep with me in the bed”.

Myungjun felt his cheeks heat up.

“That’s… it’s too small?”

Jin Woo shook his head.

“It’ll be fine? Please, hyung, I’ll sleep better if I can sleep with someone. Please, please”.

Myungjun opened his mouth to protest once more, but then closed it again. What good would it do? It wasn’t as though he was against the idea… so he nodded, feeling a smile come over his face when he saw the reaction Jin Woo had to his agreement.

“Nice”.

Myungjun laughed.

“I’m gonna put things away, you go get ready. There’s toothbrushes in the bathroom cupboard, and you can borrow a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, if you like”.

Jin Woo smiled.

“Thank you, hyung”, he said before rising from the sofa and walking into the bathroom. 

Myungjun took a moment to collect himself, before getting up himself and carrying the empty plates into the kitchen. As he was rinsing them, he found he was humming to himself.

-

When they eventually were settled in bed, Myungjun let out a sigh. He hadn’t realised just how tired he had been, before lying down under his covers. The bed was a bit small for two teenage boys, but neither of them commented on it nor minded it. 

It was silent for a while, before Jin Woo spoke. 

“Hyung?”, Myungjun hummed to let him know he was listening. The younger boy continued. “Can we spoon?”

Myungjun felt his cheeks heat up. He swallowed before answering. 

“I… yes”.

Jin Woo hummed. 

“Can I be the little spoon?”

Myungjun nodded in the darkness, before moving to rest his front against Jin Woo’s back. As they settled into the position, Myungjun felt satisfied as he realised how well they fit. Like a puzzle. He felt Jin Woo snuggle back closer to him, and he let his arm come to rest over the boy’s abdomen. The boy hummed, and it was quiet for a while, before Jin Woo broke the silence. 

“Hyung?”, he said. 

Myungjun tightened his hold before replying. 

“Yes?”

The boy was silent for a few seconds, before speaking again. 

“Can you be my boyfriend?”

That shut Myungjun up. He felt as though a thousand butterflies were stirring in his stomach, and his tongue felt suddenly thick in his mouth; making him unable to reply.

Jin Woo misunderstood his silence. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, hyung… that was too forward of me, right? Maybe you don’t even feel the same, I just… these past few meetings have been really nice, and I do really like you. If I have misunderstood this, please forgive me…”

Myungjun suddenly found his words again, hugging Jin Woo closer to cut his rambling off. 

“Jin Woo”, he said, at once quieting the other boy down. He continued. “I’d like that. I’d really like that”.

Jin Woo was quiet for a few seconds, so long that Myungjun feared he had fallen asleep. But then at once, the boy shifted and turned around in the bed. When they were face to face, Myungjun felt the boy’s hand come up to his cheek and rest there. Not until he felt Jin Wii’s breath over his own lips, he realised what was happening. He closed his eyes just as their lips made contact. At first it was just light as a flutter, but after a few seconds Jin Woo tilted his face and parted his lips slightly. Myungjun’s breath got stuck in his throat, as he felt a wet and warm tongue prodding against his lips. When he surrendered, parting his own lips to let the other boy’s tongue in, it was with a soft sigh. 

It was the best kiss he’d ever had. He lifted his own had to grab hold of the fabric of the t-shirt Jin Woo was wearing,  _ his  _ shirt he remembered. He felt as though he was supposed to feel a bit shameful about his strong reaction to the other boy’s touch, but then again the shallow huffs against his mouth reminded him that the feeling was mutual. He could taste mint on the other boy’s tongue, and the thought that he probably tasted the same made him want to come even closer, intertwine their tongues even further. When Jin Woo eventually withdrew, Myungjun couldn’t help but chase after his lips, causing the other to let out a breathless chuckle. The other boy rested his forehead again his, and Myungjun opened his eyes and found them staring into a pair of hooded ones. Jin Woo licked his lips, and Myungjun couldn’t help but glance down at them. He heard a huff of laughter as the other boy caught his eyes wandering, but Myungjun didn’t have it in him to feel embarrassed. Not when he felt so at ease. 

Jin Woo broke the silence with a hushed whisper. 

“Let’s go to sleep, hyung”.

Myungjun nodded, and shifted back some as Jin Woo turned again, and moved forward to rest his front to the other boy’s back once again. 

He heard Jin Woo hum, as he settled his body into a comfortable position. 

“Does this mean we’re dating?”, his voice said, still sounding breathless. 

Myungjun couldn’t help the smile from forming on his face. He hugged the body closer, as he replied. 

“Yes, it does”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bfs… bfs… i'm soft. isn't everything going well… maybe even too well… hm...  
> (also: i'm working on the last chapter of my binu fic rn! it'll soon be out. don't worry, i'll also write an epilogue, and they'll be back in the third part i'll write, about socky. i haven't worked out the story of that one yet, but i don't want to, like, leave them out lol. they had too small of a role in my binu fic. anyways).
> 
> as always, if u liked this chapter, pls considering leaving a comment. validation is my only true friend.


	5. noona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy

Myungjun was just about to leave the shop after his shift, when his noona called out to him.

“Wait, Myungjun!”

He turned around to see Eunha standing behind the counter, a bag in her hand. He walked back to the desk, a bit confused.

She handed him the bag with a smile.

“Here you go, some muffins freshly out of the oven for you and your boy”.

Myungjun felt his cheeks heat up, but took the bag from her hand.

“Thank you, noona…”, he murmured.

He looked up to her, cheeks a bit flushed as he took in her fond smile.

“I hope you have a nice date, kiddo. You deserve it”.

He smiled back at her, and nodded.

“Yes, thank you”.

She then winked, a smug expression coming over her features.

“And do invite him over some time! I want to meet him some time when he hasn’t got milkshake all over his shirt”.

Myungjun felt his cheeks grow even hotter.

“N-noona!”

She laughed.

“Off you go, Myungjun!”

He lifted the bag and nodded to the girl, before turning again for the door. When he made it outside he let out a small sigh, before he begun walking to where they had made plans to meet. 

When he made it to the crossroad by the mall, he saw Jin Woo was already there. The younger boy spotted him and begun waving, wide smile on his lips. Myungjun felt his expression mirror the one on the boy he was walking towards. 

“Hi, hyung”, Jin Woo greeted him when they were in a close enough distance to talk.

Myungjun smiled.

“Hi”.

Jin Woo glanced around them, before stepping closer and putting his arms around Myungjun’s shoulders. Myungjun stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and lifting his own arms to rest on the other boy’s back. When Jin Woo stepped back, he was smiling, cheeks slightly flushed.

“That I can do at least, without looking suspicious”.

He ended his sentence with a small laugh, and Myungjun smiled as well, but inside he felt a bit sad. He wanted the whole world to know about them, know that Jin Woo was  _ his _ , but it was impossible. No one could know. He didn’t know what his family or his friend would think… he couldn’t handle losing them.

“Hyung?”

Myungjun realised he had been lost in thought, and looked up to see Jin Woo watching him with a concerned look on his face. Myungjun smiled at him.

“Sorry, I’m with you”.

Jin Woo smiled back, before nodding his head to Myungjun’s hand.

“What did you bring?”

Myungjun remembered the bag in his hand, and held it up for the other boy to see. Jin Woo beamed as he caught sight of the sweets inside it.

Myungjun smiled as well.

“They’re from Eunha noona at my work! She’s sending her regards, asking for you to come visit soon. She wants to meet you again”.

Jin Woo’s smile caused crow’s feet to form at the corners of his eyes. Myungjun almost let out a sigh at the sight.

“That’s kind of her. I’ll make sure to come over some time and thank her in person”.

Myungjun hummed.

“She’d like that”.

Jin Woo nodded, and gestured to the entrance of the mall.

“We can maybe buy some coffee to have with them, and sit down by the fountain inside?”

Myungjun nodded with a smile, and they begun walking. Myungjun let out a small sigh as they made it inside, enjoying the change of temperature. Glancing to his left, he saw Jinwoo seemed to be of a similar opinion. They walked in silence for a bit, amongst the crowd of friends and couples around them, fingers tapping against each other as they went. Myungjun wanted to take his hand, but knew he couldn’t. He had to be content with the light touching.

About 40 minutes later, when they had grown a bit tired from walking, they took a seat at one of the benches by the small fountain in the middle of the mall, a cup of coffee in hands. Myungjun let out a sigh as he sat down, causing Jin Woo to laugh. When Myungjun turned his head to him, the boy was watching him fondly.

“Was the walk too tiring for my senior?”, he said teasingly.

Myungjun stuck out his tongue.

“Well, what about you? Are you even allowed to be out this late, you baby?”

Jin Woo laughed.

“My hyung is so mature”.

Myungjun smiled back.

“Still you like me, huh, so that’s on you”.

Jin Woo hummed.

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true…”

Myungjun felt his cheeks heat up, and he turned away to pick up the muffins. Jin Woo chuckled beside him, and Myungjun couldn’t help but smile as well. He was about to pick up the one with the taste of carrot cake and the chocolate one, to ask which one the other boy prefered, when a voice spoke in front of the bench they were sitting on.

“Jinjin?”

Myungjun turned forward at once, seeing a girl standing in front of them, frown on her face. She was looking at Jin Woo, and as Myungjun glanced at his boyfriend, he found him looking struck. He looked at the girl again, at once realising she looked really familiar.

“Ah… Jihye noona…”

Myungjun widened his eyes. It was Jin Woo’s sister, that’s why she looked familiar. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, when her gaze flickered to him. The cold look in her eyes made the words die on his tongue, and he closed his mouth at once.

When she spoke, her voice sounded muffled and tired.

“What are you doing, Jinjin… why must you do this to mother and father?”

Myungjun felt lost, simply staring at the girl whose face was twisted, before glancing at the boy beside him. The look on his boyfriend’s face almost had him flinching. He looked terrified. Before Myungjun was even aware of that he had moved, his hand was resting on Jin Woo’s hunched shoulder. The touch had the boy jumping slightly, but he kept his gaze focused on his sister. Myungjun looked at her again, and saw her eyes drawn to where Myungjun’s hand was.

When she spoke again, she now just sounded tired and sad.

“Jinjin… can’t you please stop with these...  _ homosexual _ acts? When you know how much it hurts our parents?”

She said the word “ _ homosexual _ ” in a hushed tone, as if scared that someone would hear her. Myungjun couldn’t help but gape. What was going on?

He felt Jin Woo swallow beside him, and he glanced at him again. He was still looking pale, but some colour had come to his cheeks again.

“Noona, please don’t tell them…”

The girl shook her head, looking away as she spoke again.

“You know I won’t, I’d never. But you need to get it together, or else people will talk, and I don’t want you to end up in an... uncomfortable situation again”. 

The girl - Park Jihye - threw a look at Myungjun, and he felt himself shrink. She bared his teeth at him.

“I hope you’re not playing around with my little brother”, she spat out, before turning around and walking to a group of girls which were standing by the booth selling frozen yoghurt.

They were quiet for a while, Myungjun didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t help but feel a bit ill by the prior conversation. It wasn’t until he felt Jin Woo begin to shake under his palm, that he got out of his trance and turned to the boy next to him. With a heavy heart he realised his boyfriend was sobbing, face twisted as if trying to force the tears to not fall. But still they began running down his cheeks, eventually falling down his chin to wet the fabric of his white shirt.

“Jin Woo…”, Myungjun whispered.

He heard Jin Woo swallow, before lifting his hands to shield his face.

“I’m sorry…”, he heard the boy say in a muffled voice.

Myungjun clenched his fist on the other’s shoulder, as he answered.

“For what?”

Jin Woo let out a shaky breath, before replying.

“For that. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you… about my parents, I mean”.

Myungjun didn’t know what to say back, but Jin Woo spoke before he had a chance to.

“Please don’t break up with me hyung, please. You might not be able to meet my parents, they’re very… conservative, but please… I’m not like them. It’s not a phase either. I really do like you. Please don’t leave me”.

Myungjun felt his heart break, as he heard Jin Woo’s desperation. He glanced around them, seeing that at least Jin Woo’s sister and her friends weren’t around, and grabbed hold of Jin Woo and pulled him against his chest. He heard the boy take a sharp breath as Myungjun’s arms hugged over his back. Myungjun just held onto him, ignoring the way his shirt was growing wetter and wetter. Neither of them spoke for a while, until Jin Woo broke the silence at last. His voice sounded raspy.

“Hyung?”

Myungjun swallowed back tears of his own.

“Stupid. I don’t care about your family. If I want to be with you and you want to be with me, that’s all that matters. No one else matters, because they haven’t got anything to do with what we have”.

He felt Jin Woo begin to cry again, and for a while they just sat there, finding solitude in each other. When they eventually let go of each other, they rose from the bench, drinks and sweets forgotten, and walked through the mall and went out through the exit. They walked together to Myungjun’s apartment, where they went straight to his bed and got into it, both almost passing out at once from the emotional exhaustion. Before Myungjun dozed off, he realised they had held hands the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well… things took a turn for the worse, huh? poor jinjin… hope things will be ok anyways…
> 
> until next time!!! xoxo


	6. no girl

When Myungjun woke up the next day, Jin Woo had already left. The only sign that he had even been there was the dried spot on his pillow, where the boy’s tears had soaked the fabric. Myungjun yawned as he sat up on his bed, feeling weak and anxious. He touched the spot where Jin Woo had lied, and found it cold. He hadn’t been lying there for a while. Myungjun got up from the bed, and walked to his kitchen to make some coffee. There was no note on the counter, but somehow it didn’t surprise him. He sighed to himself, as he waited for the coffee to brew. The rich scent filled up the room, but it couldn’t help the uneasiness Myungjun felt in his stomach. 

-

A few days later Myungjun was on his way to have dinner with his parents, and he still hadn’t heard from Jin Woo. The other boy hadn’t replied to neither his several texts nor the calls he had made. He didn’t know how to react to this. Was it over?

He was letting out a big sigh, as he walked up the little stairway leading to the entrance. He rang the doorbell, and stepped back. In a few seconds he heard the sound of footsteps walking on the inside, and he managed to rearrange his frown into a tense smile before his mother’s face showed up behind the opened door. 

“Ah, my son!”

Myungjun stepped closer to her, letting her kiss his cheeks, before stepping inside. 

“Hello, mother”.

He stepped out of his shoes, and handed her his jacket. When she had hung it up, she gestured for him to follow. 

“Come, the food is finished!”

Myungjun followed behind her. 

“It smells lovely”.

He walked into the spacious kitchen, where his father was already sitting by the table. He looked up at Myungjun, nodding, and Myungjun smiled at him. He took a seat at the table as well, next to his mother. She smiled widely at him. 

“Myungjun, please fend some food for yourself. I’ve tried a new recipe just for tonight, it’s that one we discussed over the phone a while ago”.

Myungjun smiled at her, as he looked at the dish. It was a potato gratin with cooked salmon in it, and it looked amazing. He told his mother as much, and she looked pleased. 

They ate in silence for a while, only speaking if to comment on the food. When they all were almost finished, his mother spoke. 

“Myungjun-ah”. 

Myungjun hummed to let her know he was listening, taking another spoonful of salmon into his mouth. When she did continue, though, he almost choked. 

“How’s it going with your ‘ _ friend _ ’?”

Myungjun started coughing really badly, causing his mother to push his glass forward. He swallowed down half its’ content, before he could breathe normally again. As he finally got it under control, he found both his parents looking at him with concern. 

He coughed a bit more, before speaking. 

“Sorry, what?”

His mother smiled at him.

“Myungjun, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that”.

Myungjun gave her a tense smile. 

“It’s fine, mother”.

She let go of her frown, smiling fully now. 

“I’m glad to hear that, son. So, are you still talking to her? If so, might we meet her sometime? You know you worry your mum so, since you never speak of girls. But I knew it was just an amount of time, it’s like how I told Shin Yeeun the other day, some people are just late bloomers”.

Myungjun swallowed, and looked down at his plate. He didn’t know what to say. How did he tell his parents there was no girl at all, only a very beautiful boy, especially when he hadn’t heard from him in several days? How he had been left by someone who had cried in his arms and begged _him_ not to leave?

“Myungjun?”

When his mother’s worried voice reached his ears, he suddenly realised his cheeks was wet. He was crying. 

“Ah”, he said, putting a hand under his eyes. The tears wouldn’t stop. 

His mother got up from her chair, hurrying to grab some tissues for him. Myungjun glanced to his father, and found him watching him, expression guarded. He didn’t know how to read him, but before he could even begin to try to, his mother was by his side, handing him a piece of paper. 

“Myungjun-ah! Here you go, son, my love”.

Myungjun took the tissue from her, dabbing under his eyes, but it proved futile since new tears kept replacing the old ones. 

His mum was murmuring by his side, patting him on the back as she spoke silently. 

“I’m sorry, love, was… did something happen with her?”

Myungjun swallowed, looking across the table and met his father’s eyes again, before opening his mouth. 

“There’s… there’s no girl, mother”.

His mum quieted down, but Myungjun kept his eyes on his father. He still wasn’t moving a muscle, and Myungjun didn’t know whether that was a good or a bad sign. 

His mother did speak, though. 

“Oh, did I misunderstand you, dear? I’m so sorry, love, I’m-“.

Myungjun interrupted her. 

“There’s no girl, mother”.

This time she didn’t speak, and Myungjun took a deep breath before closing his eyes from his father’s piercing gaze, and spoke again. 

“Mother, I’m… I’m in love with a boy”.

The silence that followed was deafening. He felt his mother’s hand withdraw from his back, and he doubted he had never felt as ill as he did in that moment. The clock on the wall was ticking, the only sound that could be heard. Myungjun didn’t dare to open his eyes, he couldn’t bear to see what expressions were on his parents’ faces. He wanted to run away, never look back, but he knew it was way too late for that.

He opened his mouth again.

“His name is Park Jin Woo. We met at the café i’m working at. I spilt milkshake over his shirt, and he asked me out. He likes his popcorns with chocolate powder on, and he’s really stubborn. He likes  _ Star Trek _ , but can’t stand  _ Star Wars _ . He can’t cook to save his life, but he loves to eat homemade food. He’s a dancer, but I’ve yet to see him in action. We’ve been going out for almost a month now, and he looks at me as though I hung the stars, with his smile that reminds me of the sun shining through a cloudy sky, and I think I love him, I love him, but he hasn’t contacted me since a couple days ago and it feels as though I’m breaking, mother”, Myungjun took a long, shaky breath, to steady himself. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. His voice was crooked, when he spoke again. “I’m so sorry, mother, I’m so sorry…”

It was silent for a few more moments, but then he felt arms come around his shoulders. It was as though a weight was lifted from his shoulder, and he let out a big sob.

“Mother, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”

She hushed at him, rubbing circles on his back.

“Myungjun, my son, love of my life…”, she said in a soft voice. “Never apologise for loving again, okay?”

He kept sobbing, and after a while he felt his mother shake as well, and he realised she was crying too. He lifted his hands to let them cling to the arms that were around him.

“I love you, Myungjun, okay? I’m sorry you felt as though you couldn’t tell us. We will always be proud of you, okay?”

At that, Myungjun opened his eyes. His field of vision was blurry from the tears, but he dared lift his gaze to look at his father. The taciturn man’s usual stone face was slightly cracked, and Myungjun realised he was crying as well.

“Father…”, Myungjun whispered to the man across the table.

The man shook his head, coughing, before rising from the table. He began walking out of the room, before pausing in the threshold.

“Boo-in, thanks for the meal”, he was quiet for a few seconds, and to Myungjun it felt as though the world fell at his feet, but then he spoke again, in a low voice. “Son. Stay the night in your childhood room, I’d like your help with setting up a shelf tomorrow”.

He then left the room, and Myungjun felt warmth fill his stomach. His mother tightened her grip around him, before letting go. He turned his face to her, and she smiled to him, eyes wet while holding her hand out for him to take. Myungjun gave her a smile back, before taking it.

-

When Myungjun woke up the next day, he felt as though he had slept for an eternity. He felt sore and weak, and disoriented from waking up in his old room after almost two months of living on his own. He stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, and got up from the bed. 

When he got to the kitchen, the smell of coffee was filling the air. He found his father sitting at the table, nursing a cup and reading his paper. 

When Myungjun paused in the doorway, he looked up. His face was neutral, and like many times before Myungjun wished he could read him. 

“Good morning, son”.

Myungjun nodded back, trying a small smile. 

“Good morning, father”, he replied, and moved to take a cup for himself. When he had filled it up, he turned around and hesitated for a moment, before walking to take a seat at the table. “Where’s mother?”

His father glanced up at him over the paper, before looking down again. 

“She’s out buying groceries”.

Myungjun hummed, taking a sip out of his cup. It was silent for a few minutes, before his father spoke again. 

“Let’s take a look at the shelf when you’ve fully woken up”.

Myungjun’s smile widened. 

“Sounds good, father”.

-

It wasn’t until three hours later that Myungjun was on his way back to his apartment. They’d had to take the shelf down once because it didn’t stand straight, and by the time they were to redo it, his mother had arrived home and made them take a break to eat the sweets she had gotten from the baker downtown. It had been a nice moment between him and his parents, and by the time it was time for him to leave, his father had come up behind his mother as they begged farewell, and had taken him into his arms. Myungjun had almost teared up. He was so grateful for them. 

When he made it to his apartment, the sight outside his door made him come to a full stop. There was a body slumped outside it, next to a big bag. 

Myungjun’s breath got stuck in his throat. 

“Jin Woo…?”

The body stirred, and the face under the hoodie looked up at him, blinking. The boy’s face was red and puffy, with streaks of dried tears running down his cheeks. 

“Myungjun hyung?”

Myungjun got control over his legs at once, and stumbled towards the body, throwing himself down on the ground in front of him. His knees hurt by the contact, but he didn’t care as he threw his arms around the boy. 

“Jin Woo! Where have you been?”

Myungjun realised he was crying, and by the shaking body beneath him, Jin Woo was as well. 

“They found out, hyung… they found out… noona hadn’t said anything, but still they found out…”

Myungjun didn’t say anything, just hugged the boy closer. 

Jin Woo let out a ragged breath. 

“Hyung, I left home. They told me I either had to get therapy for my... my _illness_ , or I would be estranged from the family. I really tried to get better, but I love you, Myungjun. Please forgive me, please”.

Myungjun hugged him closer. He swallowed, and when he spoke his voice was shaky. 

“You idiot, you beautiful, kind, sweet idiot. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re not ill, Jin Woo. And if so, then the both of us are”, Myungjun swallowed, before continuing. “I love you too, Jin Woo”.

Jin Woo let out a shaky sob at his words, and finally hugged him back. 

Myungjun didn’t know how long time they spent outside the door, it could’ve been a few minutes or an hour, but eventually they rose. Myungjun grabbed Jin Woo by the hand and led him inside. 

He took him into the bathroom, and gestured for the boy to sit down on the toilet lid. 

“Jin Woo”, he said to the boy. He lifted a hand to caress his red cheeks, and pressed a kiss to his nose, before speaking again. “I’m gonna tap up a bath for you, ok? And then I will wash your hair for you”.

Jin Woo put his own hand over Myungjun’s where it was resting on his cheek. 

“Will you get into the tub with me, hyung?”

Myungjun smiled, letting go to turn on the faucet. When the water was a good temperature, he turned back to the other boy. 

“If that what you want”.

Jin Woo nodded, and then raised his arms over his head. Myungjun pulled the shirt off his body, then helped Jin Woo to his feet before undressing his lower body as well. He helped him to the bathtub, holding his arm as he climbed in, before undressing himself. 

When he got down in the water, he let out a small sigh. 

“Is the temperature okay, Jin Woo?”

The boy leaned his back against Myungjun’s chest, nodding. 

“It’s perfect, hyung”.

Myungjun let his arms hug across his boyfriend’s bare abdomen, and planted a kiss on his neck. 

“Love you, Jin Woo”, he murmured against his skin. 

Jin Woo relaxed against his front. 

“Love you too, hyung”.

Myungjun smiled, eyes growing wet again. He had to swallow two times, before he felt as though he could speak without his voice cracking. 

“Let me wash your hair for you”.

It did crack, but neither of them commented on it nor cared in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? salmon gratin. man idk i don't eat fish but let's pretend that's something ppl eat lmao  
> aaa, the parents approved… imagine having supportive parents lol… that's somehing me n jinjin (jinjin and i??? idk what is English) has in common, apparently :/ lmao jk… it's not that bad... hm... anyways my boys are reunited :') i'm happy...
> 
> well,, hope this chapter was ok???? idk i can't tell. oh well. happy bday to me, i guess, turned 22 today lmao. 1yr closer to death yeeet  
> until next time!!!!


	7. meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i forgot to update lol!

When Myungjun woke up the next day, he did so with a jump. There was a weight pressed against his back, and in a split second he froze. But then he looked down, and saw an arm resting over his abdomen, and relaxed.  _ Jin Woo _ . 

He let out a sigh, and relaxed his body, before opening his eyes to look at the alarm clock.  _ 08.43 _ . Still early. He was off work this sunday, and he could rest for a moment longer. He closed his eyes, trying to find rest once again, but it proved futile. He sighed once more, before lifting the arm resting on him carefully, and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. After collecting himself, he rose. 

When he came to the doorway, he paused and looked over his shoulder. Jin Woo looked so small, where he was lying. He was but a kid, and Myungjun felt love fill his chest. He wanted to protect this boy from anything. He felt a smile form on his face, before he left for the kitchen. 

After a few minutes, the coffee was brewing, filling the air with the rich and comforting. He sighed, before going to pick out a cup, hesitating before taking out two. He poured two cups, filling one of them with milk, and going back into his bedroom. Jin Woo was awake, sitting up on the mattress and rubbing his eyes. 

He looked up when Myungjun paused in the doorway, and his frown exchanged to a smile. 

“Hyung”, he said. 

Myungjun smiled back, and walked to sit down on the bedside. He handed the boy one of the cups, stroking away his hair from his forehead when his hand was free. Jin Woo leaned into his touch and Myungjun felt amazed. He was so beautiful. 

“Did I wake you?”, he asked. 

Jin Woo smiled and shook his head. 

“It’s ok, I’d rather be awake with you”.

Myungjun swallowed, to stop a sob. He felt full to the brim. 

“How are you?”

Jin Woo looked down into his cup, taking a slow sip before replying. 

“I’m… I’m fine. I’m sorry for yesterday”.

Myungjun caressed his cheek.

“It’s fine. But… do you have anywhere to stay?”

Jin Woo’s face snapped up, his gaze looking nervous as he gaped, trying to find words to speak. 

“Hyung, I…”

Myungjun smiled reassuringly to him. 

“Jin Woo”. The boy swallowed, and met his eyes. “You can stay here. I want you to”.

Jin Woo looked down into his cup again. 

“How could I? This isn’t your business. It’s not fair of me… and what about your parents? If they come over, and find me here?”

Myungjun put his finger under his chin, forcing his face up again. Jin Woo hesitated, before meeting his eyes. 

Myungjun smiled. 

“I told them about you”.

Jin Wii’s eyes widened.

“Hyung?”

Myungjun’s smile grew wider. 

“They accepted me, Jin Woo”.

The boy’s mouth fell open. Myungjun chuckled softly.

“They’re gonna love you, Jin Woo. And you know why? Because I love you. They’d have no choice but do the same”, he paused with a smile. “I have very good taste, you know”.

That made a smile come over the boy’s lips. He nodded, and took a sip out of his cup. He swallowed slowly, before looking up at Myungjun. 

“Hyung?”. 

Myungjun gave him a reassuring smile, and Jin Woo smiled back, before speaking once again. 

“You put too much milk into my coffee”.

Myungjun couldn’t help but laugh out loud. When he caught glance of Jin Woo’s face between his intakes of breath, he found the boy watching him with a starstruck look in his eyes. 

-

“Myungjun? Are you listening to me?”

Myungjun blinked, and looked up at his friend sitting across the table in the cafeteria. He looked concerned, as he was chewing on his stew. He was at school, and his mind was occupied. Jin Woo had stayed home from his classes, tired, and after Myungjun was finished with their classes, they were going to meet his parents. He had called in to talk to his boss, telling her about the situation with Jin Woo’s consent, and she had allowed him to take the afternoon off this day. He had called his parents the night before, and they were expecting him. He had only told them he wanted them to meet someone, and he felt nervous. But it was nothing against how his boyfriend was faring. 

Myungjun swallowed. 

“Sorry, I’m with you”.

Guk Heon squinted at him. 

“What’s with you lately? You’ve been distant…”

Myungjun looked down on his bowl of soup. He hadn’t tasted it. He took a spoonful, put it in his mouth, and swallowed slowly before opening his mouth. 

He felt terrified. 

“Guk Heon… I have to tell you something”.

His friend nodded. 

“Yes?”

He swallowed again, before speaking again. 

“I- I’ve met someone”.

Guk Heon raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, well… congrats? You want my blessing, or something?”

Myungjun couldn’t help a small smile form on his lips. He shook his head, and dropped it, forming his lips into a tight line. 

“Guk Heon, it’s… it’s a boy”.

Myungjun looked down at his food, too scared to look up at his friend. Would he lose him now?

For a while, it was quiet, and Myungjun felt sick. But then he felt a hand come to rest over his, and he looked up with widened eyes. 

Guk Heon was smiling at him. 

“Myungjun. I’m happy for you”.

Myungjun almost choked, sobbing out a low laughter. His friend smiled at him. 

“What, you thought I’d have problem with you preferring dick?”

Myungjun choked again. 

“Guk Heon!”

His friend chuckled, tightening his grip on his hand, before letting go. 

“Who is he?”

Myungjun smiled down at his soup again. 

“His name is Park Jin Woo”.

His friend hummed. Myungjun bit his lip, before continuing. 

“He’s the kid who I spilt milkshake over”.

At that, his friend barked out a loud laughter, causing people around them to turn to look at them. The boy gestured in apology to them, and Myungjun couldn’t help but smile, cheeks flushed. 

When his friend had calmed down, he looked back and Myungjun. 

“Wow, Myungjunnie. You scored even when making a fool out of yourself? I can’t believe you got yourself a boyfriend by ruining his clothes. If i had known that was the way to go, I wouldn’t had wasted my time by wooing girls with pretty words or gifts”.

Myungjun let out a small chuckle. 

“So I’ve been told”.

Guk Heon smiled at him, and Myungjun at once realised that he had worked up his appetite. The rest of the school lunch, the friends spent by chatting casually. Myungjun realised he really loved the people he had in his life. 

-

“Jin Woo… it’ll be fine. They’re gonna adore you”.

His boyfriend was walking with his gaze on the ground, a pout on his lips. Myungjun wanted to kiss him, but turned his face forward instead. They were outside, after all. 

“But what if they don’t? What if they’re gonna, I don’t know, disown you when they see me? Maybe the idea of you being gay is fine as long as they don’t have it thrown in their faces, but when they see us together it’ll be too much?”

Myungjun bit his lip as they began walking up his parents street. He then stopped, and grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s arm, stopping him as well. Jin Woo swallowed, before looking up at him. Myungjun gave him a reassuring smile, tightening his grip in Jin Woo’s arm. 

“It’ll be fine, okay? We’re just gonna meet them, okay? It’s not as if we have to make out in front of them, or anything”.

Jin Woo’s face turned beet-red. Myungjun raised his eyebrow, smirking. 

“... Unless that’s what you’re into?”

Jin Woo pulled his arm free, huffing out a breath. 

“Hyung, you’re an ass!”

Myungjun laughed, taking in the red cheeks of his boyfriend. 

“Wrong, I  _ have  _ a nice ass”.

Jin Woo glared at him, but it was ruined somewhat by the way his mouth corners lifted. He sighed, and buried his chin in his scarf. 

”Why do I even like you…”

Myungjun smiled, and grabbed hold of Jin Woo’s hand, before pulling him along. Jin Woo protested, but Myungjun looked back at him with a smile. 

“Just for a little bit?”

Jin Woo surrendered, muttering under his breath. But still, he clenched his hand back, so Myungjun counted that as a win. 

When they made it to the entrance, Jin Woo slowed down again and pulled his hand free. Myungjun looked back at him, tight smile. 

“It’ll be fine”.

Jin Woo nodded, eyebrows furrowed, and Myungjun stepped up the stairway and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, they heard steps coming up inside. Myungjun glanced at Jin Woo, taking in his terrified expression, as the door was opened. He turned forward, and met the face of his mother. 

“Myungjun-ah!”

He saw her glance at Jin Woo as he let her kiss his cheeks, and he cleared his throat. 

“Mother”, he said. She turned her gaze to him again. He tried a tight smile. “This is Jin Woo”.

She was quiet for a few seconds, as she looked at Jin Woo again. Myungjun glanced to his boyfriend as well, and found pride in the way he was meeting his mother’s gaze, despite shaking slightly. 

Jin Woo spoke. 

“Good day, eomeonim. I’m… I’m Park Jin Woo”.

She was quiet for a few moments, before a soft smile came over her features. In his periphery, Myungjun saw how Jin Woo physically deflated. 

“Hi, Jin Woo. I’m Kim Minsuh, mother of Myungjun”. Jin Woo’s eyes grew wet at her greeting. She spoke again. ”I’m happy to meet you. Thank you for loving my son”.

At last, Jin Woo’s tears spilled over, and when he stepped forward, his mother took him in a close embrace. Myungjun felt his heart swell at the sight. Behind her back, in the doorway, he saw his father stand and watch. When he meet his eyes, he saw a small smile form on the usually impassive face. He’d be lying if he said that his eyes didn’t grow a bit wet as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa, do you smell that? it's acceptance and love from you loved ones… my favorite. kookheon is a good friend and i love him and miss him and will always support him :-) anyways, just uploaded the last chapter of i'm in love with a fairytale nd i'm sad :/ man we rly started from the bottom and now we're here…
> 
> tove xoxo


	8. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lol forgot to update i'm busy watching thai BL

“Jin Woo!”, Myungjun called out as soon as his boyfriend picked up the phone. “The bed is so empty without you beside me. How could you do this to me…”

He heard his boyfriend laugh through the phone. 

“ _ Hyung, i’ve only been away for a week. I’ll be back soon _ ”.

Myungjun rolled around in his bed, sighing theatrically. 

“What do you mean soon? It’ll be in two months!” He hummed to himself, before smirking. When he continued speaking, it was in a breathless voice. “Ah, Jin Woo-ah… I feel so lonely… I crave your thick and pulsating cock…”

He heard Jin Woo splutter. 

“ _ Hyung! _ ”

Myungjun snickered, before continuing. 

“Just the thought of your naked body close to mine makes me so hot… mm...”

Jin Woo almost shrieked, sounding strained. 

“ _ Stop! Asshole! _ ”

Myungjun hummed again, letting out a moan to spite his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, that’s exactly where i want you and your veiny, thick-“

Jin Woo cut him off. 

“ _ Hyung, please, behave! I’m with someone! _ ”

Myungjun groaned. 

“You’re no fun. Okay then, I’ll behave, who are you with while we’re having phone sex? Naughty, aren’t we?”

Jin Woo huffed, before speaking again. 

“ _ What do you mean ‘we’? You’re on your own in this. But well, I met this kid while… well, I fell into a pond- _ ”.

Myungjun barked out a laugh. 

“Oh my god, Jinjin, you’re not for real”.

His boyfriend chuckled, sounding flustered. 

“ _ Anyways! He helped me up and we started talking. He might transfer to my university next term? _ ”

Myungjun hummed, rolling around again. 

“Put him on!”

He heard Jin Woo let out a sigh, before the phone was passed over. 

“ _ Hello? _ ”, a soft voice greeted him. 

Myungjun answered are once. 

“Hi! This is the love of Jin Woo’s life speaking, Kim Myungjun!”

The boy laughed. 

“ _ Hi, nice to hear the voice belonging to the man Jin Woo hyung talks about so often. I’m Lee Dongmin _ ”.

Myungjun smiled. 

“Forget whatever you think you heard just a moment ago. I’m totally the better half in this relationship”.

He heard Lee Dongmin’s chuckle through the line, as well as a scoff belonging to his boyfriend. 

“ _ I’m sure you are, Myungjun hyung! _ ”

Myungjun smirked. 

“Patronising, are we?”

The boy spoke quickly. 

“ _ Ah, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t- _ “

Myungjun laughed. 

“I’m kidding!”

Dongmin let out a breath, before laughing softly. 

“ _ Oh _ ”. He paused for a moment, before continuing. ” _ Well, I heard you’re gonna come visit soon? It’d be nice to see you in person. I mean, I’ve seen the photos, but Jin Woo hyung swears they don’t live up to the real deal _ ”.

Myungjun let out a delighted squeal, especially when he heard his boyfriend choke in the background. 

“He said that, huh? You better believe it, he has good taste”.

Dongmin laughed again. 

“ _ Well, it seems that Jin Woo hyung has had enough of this conversation between us, I’m gonna hand it back to him. It was nice talking to you! I look forward to seeing you in person _ ”.

Myungjun smiled. 

“Likewise! Until then, take care of my buttercup, will you?”

Dongmin chuckled, before the phone was delivered back to its’ owner. His boyfriend sounded both exhausted and amused when he spoke. 

“ _ I feel like you’re gonna get along well _ ”.

Myungjun laughed. 

“Yes”.

Jin Woo hummed. 

“ _ Well, I need to get back to my assignment, but you’re coming here soon, right? _ ”

Myungjun smiled. 

“Yes, I’ve booked a ticket for next weekend, and then I can stay for about a week before going back to work”.

Jin Woo replies in a few seconds.

“ _ I’m looking forward to it, hyung. Miss you _ ”.

Myungjun smiled wistfully, sitting up on the mattress. 

“Miss you too”.

Jin Woo hummed again. 

“ _ I need to go now, but I love you, okay? _ ”

Myungjun felt his smile turn sappy, as he replied. 

“Love you too. See you soon”.

When they hung up, Myungjun spent a few seconds just staring at his screen, before putting it town into the bedding and stretching his arms above his head. He released them with a sigh. They had been together for soon 6 years now. They had moved to a bigger apartment, with a big and beautiful kitchen and a wide bed for all their needs. Jin Woo didn’t have any contact with his parents since that faithful day, but his noona visited from time to time. He had taken quite a liking to her and she seemed to like him well enough, as she by time realised he was serious about her brother. 

He had to get ready for work, but soon he’d be with his boyfriend again. All things considered, things were pretty good. 

-

“Hyung!”

Myungjun turned towards the voice calling out to him, as he stepped off the train. At once he spotted the short man speed-walking towards him. 

“Jin Woo!”, he called out himself, as he almost begun sprinting through the crowd to the boy. When they met, they both threw themselves at each other, almost tipping over at the impact. 

Myungjun grabbed his boyfriend’s face, kissing him wherever he could find, as the boy laughed. After a while he stopped and leaned back, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes between his hands. 

“I’ve missed you…”, he whispered. 

Jin Woo giggled. 

“It hasn’t been that long, hyung”.

Myungjun smiled. 

“I always miss you whenever we’re apart”.

Jin Woo’s cheeks darkened. 

“Ah, I love you”.

They leaned in together, and smashed their lips together. After a few seconds, a cough could be heard behind Jin Woo. Myungjun leaned back with a frown and looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder, pausing as he did so. Behind him stood a really tall and handsome boy. 

The boy smiled warmly at him, cheeks a bit flushed at the display he had just witnessed. 

”Hi”, he greeted. “I’m Lee Dongmin”.

Myungjun moved past his boyfriend, who turned as well with a hand on his shoulder. 

Myungjun stepped forward at once, straightening his body to look up at the boy. 

“Wow, you’re really handsome!”

The boy’s cheeks grew even darker. 

“I’m- uh, thank you?”

Jin Woo huffed next to him. 

“You’re so humble”, Myungjun turned to his boyfriend, who looked back at him with an amused expression. “He’s always like this”.

Myungjun rolled his eyes, before lifting his hand to the tall boy. The boy took it after a moment, and Myungjun shook it. 

“Maybe you already understood, but I’m Jin Woo’s boyfriend, Kim Myungjun! If I had known you were this handsome, I wouldn’t have supported my boyfriend’s association with you! You’re in luck that I’m, too, weak to pretty faces”.

The boy spluttered, and Jin Woo tightened his grip on his shoulder. When Myungjun glanced to him with an amused look, he looked reproaching. 

“Hyung”, he said with an exhausted look. “Don’t bully him”.

Myungjun laughed. He turned to Dongmin again. 

“Sorry. I’m told I can be too intense. But I’m glad to finally meet you. I heard you might transfer to Seoul university this fall?”

Dongmin’s cheeks were still a bit flushed, but he smiled. 

“I’m glad too. Yes, that’s correct”.

Myungjun nodded. 

“Nice! I used to study there as well, but i’m a graduate now. But enough about that, let’s move on. I want to put down my bags”.

They all begun walking, and Myungjun couldn’t help glancing at the tall boy now and again. Eventually he noticed, and turned with a confused look. 

“Sorry, hyung?”

Myungjun hummed. 

“Ah, no, it’s just…”, the boy raised an eyebrow, and Myungjun continued. “Polite, handsome  _ and  _ tall? How is that fair”.

Dongmin turned away with small giggle, once again flustered, and Myungjun chuckled. Next to him, Jin Woo sighed deeply. 

-

Later that day, he was in bed next to Jin Woo, in the apartment he had managed to find for his stay. The bed wasn’t big, but it was okay if they were snuggled up close to each other. 

Jin Woo was on his back, staring up at the roof, while Myungjun looked at him. Eventually, Jin Woo turned his face and met his eyes. 

“Hi”, he whispered. 

Myungjun smiled. 

“Hi”, he replied in an equally soft voice. 

Jin Woo hummed and turned to his side, as he leaned in. Myungjun did the same, and their lips met in a soft touch. After a while, Myungjun hummed, and deepened the kiss, shifting on the bed to push his boyfriend down on his back. He felt Jin Woo’s smile against his lips, before he parted his lips. In a few moments, they were both breathless. When Myungjun was about to move his hand down his boyfriend’s body, Jin Woo interrupted the kiss with a yawn. 

Myungjun paused. 

“Ah, not tonight?”

Jin Woo hummed. 

“Sorry, hyung, I’m quite tired”.

Myungjun smiled. 

“Don’t apologise, no worries. We have all the time in the world”.

His boyfriend hummed again, and Myungjun turned around to rest his back against his boyfriend’s front. Arms came to rest over his abdomen, and he sighed happily as he closed his eyes.

He woke up again a few hours later, while it still was night judging by the darkness outside. His boyfriend’s arms were still around him, and he felt as though he was filled to the brim with burning affection. He closed his eyes again, and was lulled to sleep once again by the soft breaths against his nape. He felt complete. He was right where he was supposed to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but! this marks the end of this myungjin short i'm bawling i love them so much. hope you've enjoyed the ride!!! hiya eunwoo and welcome to the fam
> 
> anyways i need more accs to follow on twt bc i'm lonely nd have no friends to scream w :/ hmu and be my friend: @salmonwithpants

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was ok!! been wanting to write this for a while now. it won't be as long as my binu fic (lol…), maybe around, idk, 3 chapters? i sure hope i can manage that… i'm v good at writing too much lol. i'm gonn update binu soon, i promise  
> song: "for the best" by gregory and the hawk
> 
> xoxo,  
> tove


End file.
